


The Librarians: Too Late

by Alasse Fefalas (sanzochan)



Category: The Librarians (TV 2014)
Genre: Angst, F/M, Prompt Fic, sad fic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-07-03
Updated: 2015-07-03
Packaged: 2018-04-07 11:02:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 488
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4260957
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sanzochan/pseuds/Alasse%20Fefalas
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Based on an angst prompt from tumblr, "I'm right here. I'm not going anywhere." Evlynn. Possible two-shot, shall see how it goes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Librarians: Too Late

**Author's Note:**

> I originally posted this on only my tumblr as a reply to a prompt from anon but I decided to post it up here. Thinking of adding a second chapter to it but I haven't fully decided yet.

**Too late**  
By Alasse Fefalas

The musty smell from the old, unlit and unused corridor in the ancient Mayan temple seemed to be bothering her less. The pain throbbing through her body was slowly starting to overcome her senses. Eve grunted as she pressed harder onto the wound in her abdomen, trying to stem the bleeding. 

Flynn's voice crackled through the phone she held to her ear. "You okay?"

"Yeah, just bleeding to death," Eve quipped.

"Hang on just a bit. I've almost got this puzzle figured out. It's a little harder than most," he said. 

Flynn began explaining about the puzzle to open the door that the mercenary had shoved her through after a lucky shot, about how it had locked when he had pulled it close but Eve wasn't listening. It took every ounce of willpower to focus on just his voice and from the way he was speaking, she knew he was just thinking out loud to find her a way out. It was probably going to be too late though. She was already sitting in a pool of blood - hers. She was bleeding too fast and the was no way to stop it.

"Flynn," she rasped. Breathing was getting harder by the second. She tightened her grip on her phone, refusing to let it drop from her ear. "The ruby?"

"It's still in my pocket," he answered absent-mindedly.

"Good," she nodded. "Go back, Flynn. I'm dying anyway. The job's more important."

A still silence came from Flynn's end of the line. The background noises of him shuffling around and tapping stone bricks had all suddenly stopped. "No," came Flynn's answer finally.

"Flynn..."

"You're part of the job too. If I don't bring you home, the others aren't gonna be as nice to me as they are right now. I'm a little outnumbered nowadays."

Eve drew a ragged breath and let it out slowly. "It's been an interesting couple of years."

Flynn chuckled. "Interesting's one way to summarise it. I'm almost there, Eve. Just hang on..."

"Okay," Eve agreed tiredly. She could feel her life source oozing out, down her cold fingers. Her hand didn't have enough strength to apply pressure any longer.

Flynn's shout over the phone jolted her a little bit. "DAMN IT, DOOR! OPEN!"

"Flynn. Go."

"No. Eve, you're my Guardian whether you like it or not and I'm bringing you home, damn it."

"Too late," she whispered.

"Eve..."

Only once had she heard him sound that miserable and that was the day they had lost the Library. "Don't... hang up," she breathed.

"I'm here, Eve. I'm not going anywhere. I'm right here. Right outside," Flynn croaked, voice cracking slightly. "Here with you."

She could feel darkness engulfing her. It was a familiar feeling. After all, she had almost died once before. She knew her time was up. "Come... back... alive, " she breathed. "Li... bra... rian."

And then darkness took her whole.


End file.
